finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance (command)
'' for smartphones.]] Dance is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series, available usually to the Dancer class. Dances are fairly versatile, and can have positive or negative Status Effects. There is a recurring Dance attack, Sword Dance, that acts as a powerful physical attack. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dance is Brina's command ability. Dance has a Charge Time of 3. It casts a random White Magic spell on the entire party for no MP cost. Calca has a similar ability called Jive, which casts random enemy abilities on the enemy party. Final Fantasy V Dance is the level 2 ability for the Dancer class. When Dance is used, one of four random abilities is used with a 25% chance for each. Equipping the Rainbow Dress, Red Slippers, or Lamia's Tiara causes the character to use Sword Dance instead of Tempting Tango, effectively increasing Sword Dance's chances of appearing to 50%. The Dancing Dagger randomly uses the Dance command instead of a normal attack when the equipped character attacks with it. Final Fantasy VI Dance is Mog's main command ability, and acts as a combination of Animals and Gaia battle commands from ''Final Fantasy V. When Mog battles on a new terrain he learns the Dance associated with that terrain. When Mog uses a Dance he has a 50% chance to stumble and lose his turn if the Dance is of a different terrain than the current terrain. Upon Mog Dancing successfully the battle terrain shifts to the native terrain of that Dance and Mog enters a Berserker state, automatically using one of four random attacks each turn, each Dance having a different set of attacks and chance of using them. The hidden character Gogo may also use the Dance command, but is not capable of learning new Dances, and is only able to use Dances that Mog has learned. Whenever Mog learns a new Dance, Gogo will become able to use that Dance as well. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Dance is an ability used by the Songstress class. It grants status buffs to the party and inflicts negative statuses on enemies as long as the Songstress continues Dancing. Final Fantasy XI Dance abilities make up the moveset of the Dancer class. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Penelo's skillset and Quickening are Dances that buff allies and debuff the enemies. Final Fantasy Tactics Dance is the command ability used by the Dancer class. It is exclusive to female party members and the dances concentrate on debilitating enemy units. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Dance is the command ability used by the Dancer class. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dance is an ability used by the Dancer job class. Their default command, Dance, lets the party recover AP more quickly than usual and lasts three turns. All of the Dancers consecutive abilities also concentrate on restoring allies' AP. Final Fantasy Dimensions The Dancer class can use various Dance attacks. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade |-|Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= Final Fantasy Trading Card Game One of Mog's cards knows Dance. The player must Dull Mog, pay a Wind CP and discard a Mog card, and Dance lets the player choose a Forward with a cost equal to the number of Moogles they control, and destroy it. One of Bartz's cards can use Tempting Tango for the discard of a Bartz card and one each Wind and Light CP. Tempting Tango chooses one Forward the opponent controls and deals damage to all other Forwards the opponent controls equal to its power. Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Abilities